narutojourneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dhargasin the Tormentor
Dhargasin the Tormentor Ever wonder why Hidan followed Jashin? Where this religion comes from? Well, now you know. Dhargasin, the Jashin Ancestor, was the first to interact with the Demon God Jashin, lord and master of Destruction and Hate. Unlike what Hidan says - regarding the need to bring nothing but utter destruction, that is but merely the basis of Jashinism. By striking a deal with Jashin himself, Dhargasin has been made far more powerful than the rest of the followers, and leads the secret organization of Jashinists. Although the organization rarely meets, they already pose a significant threat to the world, being comprised of Kage level beings. Although Jashin loves destruction, he values information. Before the sundering and the end of the world, the god seeks the corruption and deep collection of information which the Human Realm is known for. In this aspect, Kakuzu is actually one of the people secretly hired to work for the Jashinists, where they employ his services under the guise of Bounty Stations, sieving information from dead bodies and memories. The question then is, why does Hidan work for Akatsuki? As he said, Jashin savours destruction and chaos, and one member will be assigned to this, until the previous Jashinist is killed. This gives Jashin a snack, and, through this, increase his connection to all of his followers, recently granting them the immortality which Hidan was renowned for. Background Dhargasin was a wee young lad during the reign of the Sage of Six Paths. He was one of the eager learners of the Sage's ways , being an orphan, and desired to master all known techniques. The advancement of knowledge was slow, and it can be said that he knew "All the Jutsu" at that point in time, where he mastered even the the most minor of ways to perfection. Being one of the first users, he mastered the true form of Chakra, and subsequently became capable of utilizing all the elements. All of this changed at his prime, where he found a portal linking the Human and Demon Realm. It was there where he fought Satori, without knowledge of Satori's weakness. Despite this, his immense speed and Jutsu prowess managed to bring Satori down - something even the Hachibi had problems doing. His expert mastery of clones has also helped him in this aspect. After the battle with Satori, Dhargasin, being the boisterous young man he is, went into the portal for an adventure. He eventually met Jashin, who mocked him and laughed at his desire for peace and happiness. Jashin tainted him with his dark magic, exposing him to the true nature that is the human soul, and he gradually felt Apathy. Satori's influence and Jashin's mind attack left Dhargasin a wreck, and he was then converted to the "dark" side. Dark emotions festered within him, and he was convinced by Jashin's plan - eradicate the humans and recreate Earth into a place void of death, where people lived life happily and simply. By the time he went back, endowed with the gifts of Jashin, the world was plunged into the chaos of the First Shinobi World War, a bloody time where death was rampant. Throughout the years, his knowledge grew, and his power exceeded all known realms and limitations. Throughout his life, he hoarded a vast amount of knowledge, shared to all those who followed him. Wearily, he had grown apathetic towards the plight of the world, and currently only seeks for the eventual being which could challenge him. In his organization, even the weakest members were capable of sneaking into a Kage's storage unguarded, with the stronger ones capable of providing a massive challenge to Kages themselves, and are basically a one man army. Appearance Dhargasin is seemingly a demonic entity, with his ability to conjure eyes out of nowhere making him a dangerous opponent. Personality An apathetic man whose only desire is to watch the world burn. He is very wise, and chooses not to interfere with anything directly, unless it is vital to him/Jashin. Abilities Earning many years of experience, Dhargasin has acquired his own fair share of powerful abilities, particularly in his quest for information and power. Ninjutsu Nature Transformations Due to Jashin's influence, it has greatly altered the attacks of Dhargasin himself, particularly enhancing it with "Hellfire" and "Demonic energy". Such attacks are the bane of most common shinobi, striking fear into all of them. He is especially skilled in all 3 of those elements which he possesses, enhancing them with Jashin's power, though at a cost of the last two elements(Water and Wind). This is circumvented by his Demon's natural destruction capabilities, which grant him access to these jutsu(though he can only activate them via seals). In his first fight with the Senju Ancestor, he managed to fight him to a standstill - His vast arsenal of attacks, speed and ability to avoid most traps with succinct precision made him a very tough opponent to face. Furthermore, with additional abilities such as Pestilence Emergence, and Death's Enhancement, Dhargasin proved to be more than a match for the Senju Ancestor, destroying all his plants and reversing the flow of energy for the target, effectively winning him the battle of endurance. Clones Dhargasin's favourite technique. For a long time he has used this for stealth and infiltration, as well as gaining immense knowledge in moments. Using a set of seals, he has increased the lifespan and link of the shadow clones to the user, providing them with actual bodily organs and such. He can create upwards of 1 million regular shadow clones, which he uses in the form of disguises and whatnot, thereby providing free substitution and "teleporting" capabilities. He often uses the Pilgrim's Clone, a technique which he had invented himself. This technique vastly boosts his combat capabilities, and has proven extremely beneficial in surprise attacks. His favourite combination attack involves the inclusion of the most basic clone jutsu, where the enemy is fooled and thrown off balance when they hit an illusion. Furthermore, this gives room for more counterattacks by Dhargasin. This also messes up Dojutsu user's vision as the massive cloud of chakra prevents them from telling who is a real clone, and which is not. These 3 different clones, used in conjunction, will mess up the enemy's focus and give other clones the chance to annihilate them. All of this can be done in his usual Cromwell-sealed state. Senjutsu(NOT Sage Mode) Dhargasin has developed seals which naturally absorb surrounding chakra into him, recharging his reserves. When not in battle, all of this energy is diverted into scrolls containing massive amounts of energy(storing energy for 250 years thus far). Normally, he uses a technique which he aptly calls Cromwell Release to fight against his opponents. However, for those strong enough to warrant him calling upon the seal's power, are often squashed from the sheer immensity of it. Hell's Awakening He has mastered a huge load of hell-related powers, Intelligence Learning Aptitude He was a master of masters. For a long time, the Sage commended his fighting capability and enthusiasm towards learning. Devotedly, he had studied thousands of the Sage's books, and absorbed all of his teachings, a growth unmatched by others. Learning to manipulate Chakra in its purest form, he has managed to fire destructive blasts or beams of power. However, due to its MASSIVE energy consumption, he refrains from doing so. Taijutsu Legends have said of the unmatched master of Taijutsu, the progenitor of NinTaijutsu, Dhargasin himself. He is capable of casually redirecting attacks with unparalleled ease, with the martial art known as Tai Chi. Unknown to most, Maito Guy was actually inspired by him, for his training regimen and physical prowess were well known since tales of him spread throughout the Sage's time. Maito Guy begun his intense training after stumbling across that same scroll(provided by Dhargasin out of pity), which easily made Guy the most powerful Taijutsu user of Konoha, and that was the basics. His Taijutsu style also changes depending on the opponents he faces. If the opponent is far faster than him, he uses the most unorthodox fighting style, one where he deliberately leaves holes in his defense and subsequently defending it, or counterattacking. This throws most enemies off guard and makes even the most seasoned veterans fall before him. Chakra Strength Dhargasin's chakra potency rivaled the Uzumaki's since birth, and ever since Jashin's invlusion, his potency rose above the roof. This potency helps him wipe out enemies with seemingly no effort. His power has long exceeded the Uzumaki Ancestor's power, and as of now, he matches the Yonbi in power. When utilizing his Demon's power by cloaking himself, his chakra potency exceeds even that of the Juubi, particularly the dexterity and concentration in which the chakra is used. Jashin Jashin has granted Dhargasin a vast majority of powers, most notably the demon within him, and the alteration of his Elemental Jutsu. These abilities include Pestilence Emergence, his demonic cloak, Shadow Threads(which grant him limited regeneration), Engulfing Hellfire, Hidan's famed ability, and his absurd mastery over shadow techniques Sealing Jutsu His sealing techniques come in many forms. Below is a list of the seals he has created(aside from the aforementioned Cromwell Release and natural chakra absorbing seal). Wind's Deathly Hurricane - His seals can churn out massive tornadoes/hurricanes, which normally run on the demonic power of his inner demon. It is a last resort technique used to escape from battle, though the attack prevents him from accessing his demonic power. Input - This seal creates a force-field like structure around Dhargasin himself, converting energy from the opponent's attacks and sending it to the output seal. As a result, chakra-oriented traps are disabled as he travels through them. Output- Absorbing the same chakra, Dhargasin is able to control when the chakra is released, and how much. This allows for a relatively weaker version of Shinra Tensei to be used. Meta-Teleportation - With every step, he leaves behind seals which he can teleport to at any time. This seals are made from lemon ink, and can only be detected when heat from a candleflame is applied.